


Дом на пустыре

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рин и Хару находят убежище в одиноком доме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом на пустыре

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-15 для команды WTF Free! 2015.  
> Бета - Gretchen_Ross.

— Давай проверим здесь, — прошептал Рин и обернулся. Пистолет он держал наготове, ладонь не скользила по рифленым накладкам. 

Хару кивнул и подошел совсем близко, теперь Рин кожей чувствовал его дыхание. По затылку и шее, вниз, по позвоночнику тонкой струйкой потекли мурашки. Очень не вовремя.

Им нужно было время, нужно было безопасное место — передохнуть от бесконечной гонки, пока еще оставались силы двигаться дальше, пока еще было желание двигаться дальше. Иначе только: две последние пули в обойме, и больше не нужно никуда спешить.

Рин скользнул в щель между косяком и дверью, отступил в сторону, пропуская Хару, и снова замер, вслушиваясь и вглядываясь в темноту. Тьма вокруг была недвижима, не слышалось ни хриплого дыхания, ни стонов, ни рева, ни даже шорохов. Темнота вокруг была мертвой, и Рин выдохнул с облегчением. Ноздри защекотал затхлый, застойный запах, никакой сладковатой вони разлагающейся плоти.

— Никого, надо осмотреться.

Хару промолчал, только вздохнул чуть слышно. Он вообще очень мало говорил последнее время, еще меньше, чем обычно. Рин мотнул головой, стиснул зубы и приказал себе не думать об этом. И так хватало забот: найти еду и топливо, ночлег и при этом не сдохнуть.

Мебели на первом этаже не было, словно хозяева не эвакуировались в спешке, а долго и методично собирались, паковали вещи. Может, им просто попался дом, который пустовал до всего этого? Рин даже посмотрел в запыленное окно — есть ли табличка «На продажу» на сухой, покрытой трещинами земле. Таблички не было, и Рин привалился плечом к стене, позволил себе прикрыть глаза на минутку. 

— Идем, Рин, — позвал Хару, и он заставил себя оттолкнуться от стены. 

Хару поправил рюкзак на плечах, мотнул головой, и по обнаженной шее хлестнули отросшие волосы. Они были спутанные, свисали сосульками, и, наверное, давно стоило их обрезать. Хоть ножом — заточить получше и устроить Хару визит к парикмахеру.

— Да.

Рин осматривал дом, заглядывая за каждую дверь, а Хару шагал за ним. Пользы от него не было никакой, но пока Хару оставался рядом, Рину было спокойнее. Гораздо безопаснее держаться вместе, чем разделяться на незнакомой, неосмотренной территории.

На кухне Рин выкрутил до упора кран, и в раковину потекла коричневая жижа.

— Хару, смотри-ка, нам повезло. Вода есть. Только не пей пока.

— Сам знаю, что ты как с маленьким. — Хару дернул плечом, нахмурился. Между бровей пролегла тонкая морщинка — он был недоволен.

— Да-да. — Рин вскинул ладони, мол, сдаюсь, и Хару перевел взгляд на воду. Как это бывало раньше, рядом с водой он оживал. Ссутуленные плечи распрямились, пальцы будто сами собой потянулись к раковине, но Рин хлопнул его по руке.

— Говорю же: нельзя пока, вдруг заразная! Вот и немаленький. — Хару поджал губы, но отступил. — Хорошо, что мы тут остановились, — пробормотал Рин. — Раз есть вода, не пропадем. Может, даже пару дней получится отсидеться. Идем, дальше посмотрим.

Он завернул кран, оставив воду течь тонкой струйкой, чтобы спустить грязь и ржавчину. Все тело зудело от пота и пыли. Когда они нормально мылись в последний раз? Четыре недели назад, когда остановились у маленького озерка, но у него язык не поворачивался назвать это полноценным мытьем. Облиться водой по очереди, зачерпывая воду горстями, стоя по щиколотку в придонном илу… Без мыла, потому что оно уже давно закончилось, наскоро растереться ладонями, только бы отбить смесь запахов пота, грязи и страха. В тот день ветер был таким пронизывающим, что Рин боялся, как бы им обоим не получить воспаление легких после этого купания. Обошлось.

Рин улыбнулся: когда мир меняется, приходится меняться вместе с ним. Или сдохнуть. Умирать Рин не хотел и не собирался. У него был Хару, о котором надо было заботиться.

Кухонные шкафчики пустовали, холодильник Рин даже открывать не стал. Электричество по всей стране вырубили месяцев пять назад. Все, что могло стухнуть за это время, давно стухло. Зато в кладовке рядом с кухней нашелся мешок с какой-то крупой. Рин даже зубы стиснул, чтобы не заорать от радости. Значит, с голоду не умрут.

— Хорошо, — тихо проговорил Хару и положил ладонь Рину на плечо. Пальцы его были теплыми, и от прикосновения внутри словно кусок льда треснул. Хару был неправ, и он признавал это. За полгода вдвоем Рин научился определять настроение Хару по мелочам.

Он стиснул его руку своей, погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони.

— Ладно, надо все-таки посмотреть дом, пока не стемнело.

Лестница была на вид целой, ступеньки — крепкими. Из окна на втором этаже падало немного света, и Рин решительно двинулся наверх, сбросив рюкзак на пол.

— Хару, подожди меня здесь, — попросил он. — Я быстро.

— Угу. — Хару прислонился к перилам, встал так, чтобы видеть обе двери. Рин невольно улыбнулся. Есть только два варианта. Ты либо приспосабливаешься, и выживание становится привычкой, либо умираешь.

Они избегали крупных городов, да и мелких по возможности тоже. Когда зараза полезла, в первую очередь пострадали мегаполисы. Большие города — большие кладбища, и зараженные расползлись по всей стране. как нефтяное пятно по воде. Достаточно было небольшой ранки, укуса, царапины — малейшего контакта с той жижей, которая у тварей была вместо крови, чтобы заболеть. Если тебя укусили — ты труп через десять-двенадцать часов, и лучше, если тебя прикончат свои же, а тело сожгут. Рин бы не хотел вечность наматывать круги по миру, одержимый бесконечным голодом.

Он передернул плечами, сбрасывая тревожное предчувствие. Рин вообще старался не думать о плохом, дерьма вокруг хватало и без этого.

Ступеньки скрипели и хрустели под ногами, дерево прогибалось, и Рин ступал осторожно. Не хватало еще провалиться и повредить ногу или еще чего хуже. За полгода Рин ясно понял: любое, даже самое крепкое здание, оставленное без людского присмотра, очень быстро превращается в гнилую труху.

Наверху было чище, даже пыли, казалось, меньше. Рин быстро осмотрел комнаты, заглянул в ванную и подавил очередной радостный вопль: на полочке лежал рассохшийся кусок мыла. Под раковиной была еще целая упаковка серых, отдающих щелочью, узких брусков. В платяном шкафу нашлась пара рубашек, большое полотенце и черное женское пальто, изъеденное молью. Пальто можно было только выбросить, но рубашки были целыми, правда довольно большими. Но если их ополоснуть в воде, стряхнуть пыль — носить можно.

Но самое главное, окна второго этажа выходили на разные стороны! Домик стоял на равнине, вокруг не было ничего, кроме невысоких кустиков, до ближайшего холма километра полтора. А это значило, что если они будут внимательны, то подобраться к их временному убежищу станет непросто. По крайней мере, днем.

Тут действительно можно было задержаться на время, передохнуть. Выдохнуть.

— Рин, ты в норме? — послышалось снизу, и он спохватился, что был занят осмотром слишком долго.

— Останемся тут, — решил Рин, спустившись на первый этаж. — Ненадолго. Думаю, тут безопасно на пару дней.

Хару кивнул и скинул свой рюкзак, расслабился.

Да и сам Рин опустил напряженные плечи. Он только-только понял по-настоящему, насколько задолбался бежать-бежать-бежать. Спасаться и думать за двоих, нести ответственность за двоих. Передышка была нужна ему даже сильнее, чем Хару.

— Надо вскипятить воды. Тогда и поесть можно будет, и вымыться.

Им повезло во второй раз: в подвале, куда Рин сунулся в последнюю очередь, нашлась походная кухня. Непонятно, почему те, кто вынес из этого дома почти все, не взяли самое важное.

— Будем уезжать отсюда, заберем, — сказал Рин. Топлива у них было немного, но его еще можно было раздобыть по всей стране. А вот горячая пища да обеззараженная кипяченая вода были нужны постоянно.

Рин оставил Хару кашеварить — тот мог сотворить из их скудных запасов почти нормальный обед, — а сам снова поднялся на второй этаж. Там он набрал в ванну воды и бросил туда пару дезинфицирующих таблеток. Если разбавить горячей, получится настоящая ванна. Хару будет в восторге. Таблеток осталось совсем мало, но Рина это не особенно волновало. Когда каждый день мог стать последним, тут не очень задумываешься о том, что будет через неделю или месяц. Пока что есть, и ладно. Он будет волноваться о дезинфицирующих таблетках тогда, когда они закончатся.

Снизу потянуло вкусным запахом, и Рин невольно облизнулся.

Он так и ходил от окна к окну, внимательно осматривая окрестности, пока Хару не позвал обедать.

— Вкусно, — похвалил Рин.

— Хорошо, что тебе нравится, — тихо ответил Хару.

На вид каша была отвратительной, но и оказалась горячей и вполне съедобной. Рин даже язык обжег, но это были мелочи. Хару морщился, жевал без аппетита, но тоже ел. Кофе у них давно закончился, чай — тоже, поэтому пили горячую воду.

— Куда мы дальше? — негромко спросил Хару.

— На юг, подальше от крупных городов, ближе к теплу. Скоро зима, мы просто-напросто окочуримся, если останемся на севере.

— На юг — значит, к океану, — потянул Хару, прикрыв глаза. — К воде.

— К воде, — согласился Рин. До этого они кочевали просто так, от городка к городку, наматывали километры в бесконечной гонке.

В сумеречной тишине, опустившейся на дом, он почувствовал себя почти счастливым. Словно вокруг не творилось всей той хуйни с зомби, вирусами, смертями близких… Это была опасная тема для размышлений, грудь стиснуло болью, даже дыхание перехватило, и Рин приказал себе не вспоминать.

У него был Хару. Выживание вместе стало смыслом жизни. И Рину этого хватало для того, чтобы стискивать зубы и идти дальше.

Воспоминания навсегда останутся воспоминаниями, заботиться надо о живых. О Хару и о себе.

Он еще тоже живой.

***

— Полезай в ванну, Хару. — Рин улыбнулся, глядя как тот торопливо стаскивает с себя одежду, путается в штанинах и рукавах. Звонко ударила о кафель оторвавшаяся пуговица, закатилась под ванну.

От воды шел пар и пахло хлором, но это была теплая вода, которая плеснула о бортики, стоило Хару ступить в нее. Что говорить о бассейнах, если даже обыкновенный душ нынче был роскошью.

— Классно, — выдохнул Хару, опускаясь в воду, и прикрыл глаза. — Черт, классно-то как.

Хару похудел, четче проступили лопатки, стали видны ребра, острая бедренная косточка натягивала кожу. Раньше над его поясницей были ямочки, сейчас же ярко выступали бугорки позвонков. Рин спешно отвернулся и вышел из ванны. Надо было следить за тем, чтобы их не сожрали зомби, а не разглядывать Хару.

Вокруг было спокойно. Небо алело, словно девица на выданье, на горизонте пылало раскаленное солнце. Вязкие сумерки уже заливали округу, появились обманчивые тени, но Рин был спокоен: отличить зомби от тени не составит труда.

Из ванной не доносилось ни звука, и Рин позволил себе на минутку прикрыть глаза. Он был уверен, сейчас Хару не шевелился, наслаждался каждой секундой, проведенной в воде. Уже влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу и скулам, тонкими нитками обвили шею. Его руки лежали на животе, или, может, бедрах. А, может, Хару гладил себя…

Рин сжал кулаки — не хватало сейчас еще думать об этом, и так в голове туман да в горле пересохло. Он порадовался, что решил мыться после Хару — остывшая вода сейчас была бы очень кстати. Но от мыслей-образов избавиться не удавалось. Как бы Рин не старался, он все равно представлял обнаженного Хару, с пятнами синяков на ногах и разодранным об асфальт локтем. И Хару, который тихо постанывал, облизывал губы и позволял себя трогать.

Член болезненно уперся в ширинку штанов, сердце забилось чаще. Возбуждение было острым, даже ладони от нетерпения покалывало. Отчаянно захотелось подрочить, скинуть напряжение, плюнув на безопасность. Да вокруг ни души, до ближайшего города, кишащего зомби, минут сорок езды на машине. Что может случиться, если он быстренько передернет на кухне, рядом с раковиной, представляя млеющего в теплой воде Хару.

Возбуждением окатило с головы до ног, словно приливной волной. Рин вдохнул глубоко и медленно выдохнул. Он будто наяву видел торчащие из воды, поблескивающие коленки и чувствовал под рукой гладкую горячую кожу. Хару в его фантазии развел ноги шире и приподнял бедра. Над поверхностью воды показалась розовая головка члена, и Рин представил, как касается ее языком, слизывает смазку, оттягивает крайнюю плоть, вбирает глубже… 

Рин дернул бедрами, сжал свой член сквозь ткань штанов и застонал. Срочно вниз, пока он не кончил в трусы.

— Хару, я вниз, — прохрипел Рин, заглядывая в ванную. — Все хорошо, просто проверю.

— Подожди.

Рин облизнул губы, шагнул в ванную, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Красноватый закатный луч освещал коридор и падал на выкрашенный белым косяк. Местами краска облупилась, и темными проплешинами проглядывало дерево.

Хару поднял взгляд, облизнул губы, и Рина словно током ударило, пробрало по позвоночнику ознобом, разошлось дрожью по телу. Низ живота ожгло пламенем, оно закрутилось вихрем, лизнуло кожу и рассыпалось искрами мурашек.

— Рин, не уходи. — Хару вытащил из воды руку, протянул ее, поманил пальцами. На его коже поблескивали капли, стекали на кафель с мерным стуком. — Иди сюда.

Рин судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Перед глазами потемнело, мысли исчезли, растворились во влажном, чуточку затхлом воздухе. Осталась только одна. В висках стучало: «Хочу. Хочу. Хочу».

Он быстро стянул одежду, бросил комом на пол и тут же сморщился от острого запаха пота. Член свело болезненным напряжением — от тепла, от близости Хару, от того, как поблескивала его влажная кожа… Страх и ужас, которые неотступно преследовали его на протяжении всего времени отступили, растаяли, растеклись по углам.

— Мы же не можем мыться вдвоем, — пробормотал Рин, пережимая член у основания.

Немного отпустило, но в горле все равно стояла сушь, и Рин облизнул шершавые губы. На нижней была трещинка, и он закусил сухую кожу, ободрал ее, только бы дать себе еще чуть-чуть времени.

— Можем, — невозмутимо ответил Хару и подтянул колени к груди. — Вдвоем можно не только мыться.

Рин застонал. Будто он и сам этого не знал! Но в этом проклятом мире секс отошел на второй план, стал не таким уж важным. Да и у кого встает, если за тобой гонится парочка полуразложившихся трупов. Но сейчас его накрывало с головой острым, горьким, сводящим с ума возбуждением. Рин опустился в воду, и часть ее перелилась через край ванны, плеснула на пол. Она, наверное, могла намочить одежду, обувь, но все это стало неважным — Хару протянул руку и провел ладонью по колену.

Рин зажмурился, перед закрытыми веками вспыхнули яркие пятна. Они были сероватыми, лазурными, голубыми и прохладно-белыми — калейдоскоп всех оттенков синего. Снова послышался плеск воды, и груди коснулись теплые ладони. Рин закусил губу, плотно свел ноги, стиснул ягодицы. Показалось, что он кончит вот так просто, от пары прикосновений Хару, от теплой воды.

Запахло цветочной отдушкой, и Рин приоткрыл глаза. Хару стоял на коленях и сосредоточенно мылил ладони. Его возбужденный член едва заметно блестел.

— Подними руки.

Рин протянул руки вперед, и Хару начал с пальцев, гладил их мыльными ладонями, разминал, растирал запястья и предплечья. Рин дышал хрипло и прерывисто, застонал чуть слышно, когда Хару провел по груди вниз, огладил живот, стиснул пальцами член.

И Рин не утерпел, притянул Хару к себе, смял поцелуем губы. Ноздри щекотал назойливый запах мыла и совсем немного — дезинфекции, запах, похожий на густой воздух школьных душевых. Черт возьми, как давно это было?! Рин прихватил губами кожу на шее, прикусил несильно, и Хару застонал, громко, с надломом. Словно он и сам устал от ожидания.

Его член прижимался к животу Рина, пальцы скользили по спине и плечам, и когда Рин легонько сжал зубы на мочке его уха, Хару крупно вздрогнул. Снова плеснула вода — Хару едва не упал, колени его разъехались в скользкой ванне. Рин подхватил его под живот, второй рукой сжал ягодицу

Рин хотел бы заласкать его до полусмерти, но он был уверен, что сам не выдержит, не сможет долго терпеть. Он укусил плечо, сильнее сжал зубы и потянул Хару за длинные мокрые прядки, заставляя его отвести голову в сторону. Тот любил, когда целовали шею, подставлял ее сам.

Рин осторожно опустился в ванну, и Хару скользнул к нему на колени. Его член ткнулся головкой в живот, и Рин судорожно выдохнул. Снова окатило возбуждением, но теперь оно не было сумасшедшим, скорее оно кружило голову, делало тело легким и заставляло еще крепче сжимать ягодицы Хару, мять их пальцами и осторожно трогать анус самыми кончиками. Он обвел по кругу, провел между ягодиц от копчика до мошонки.

— Расслабься, — зашептал он.

— Не так. — Рин ощутил, как Хару напрягся в его руках, сжался. — Надо встать.

Он соскользнул с колен Рина легко, оперся на стену руками и прогнулся в пояснице, подставляя зад. Даже в скупом свете это было слишком откровенно, слишком возбуждающе, чтобы Рин не увидел. Он перетек ближе, прижался губами к ягодице.

Хару шумно вдохнул, расставил ноги, насколько позволяла ванна, и вода плеснула о бортики, огладила грудь Рина, словно рядом с ними был кто-то третий. Рин сглотнул и провел языком между ягодиц Хару, смочил слюной сжавшийся анус. Он гладил, надавливал и разминал, и когда Рин осторожно толкнулся головкой внутрь, Хару сам подался назад.

Внутри него было жарко, каждое движение сводило с ума, подталкивало к пропасти. В венах словно тек жидкий огонь, обжигая каждую клеточку. Рин крепко стиснул пальцами бедра Хару, наверняка оставляя синяки. 

Хару застонал громко, высоко, и Рин просунул руку под его живот, провел кулаком по члену. Хару сжался, вздрогнул всем телом. На ладонь брызнули теплые капли, запах спермы перебил даже аромат дешевого мыла. И Рин кончил вслед за ним.

Он обессилено опустился в воду, и Хару скользнул за ним, устроился между его ног, тяжело дыша. Рин прикоснулся губами к его влажной макушке, прикрыл глаза, вслушался в хриплое, прерывистое дыхание.

На дом опустилась темнота, в густых сумерках виднелись очертания двери и косяка. Казалось, что кроме них в этом мире не осталось больше никого. И Рин улыбнулся — ему нравилось то чувство, которое появилось в груди.

Хару завозился в его руках, и Рин обнял его ногами, скрестил щиколотки вокруг бедер. Если бы его спросили, сколько они пролежали так, Рин не смог бы ответить. Остывшая вода теперь казалась неприятной, на коже выступили мурашки. даже кончики пальцев заледенели.

— Надо вылезать, холодно, — с сожалением проговорил Рин. — Вставай, Хару. — Тот мотнул головой и только прижался сильнее. — Завтра еще искупаемся, обещаю.

Хару ткнулся губами в плечо, и Рин позабыл о том, что замерзал. 

***

— Рин, скорее!

Рин закидывал рюкзак на плечо, когда услышал рев. Внутри похолодело, сердце замерло на мгновенье и гулко забилось в груди. От ужаса перехватило дыхание, взмокли ладони — вмиг, за секунду. Рин выскочил из дома как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Хару снес зомби полголовы выстрелом дробовика. На асфальт брызнула черная жижа, остро запахло гнилью и разлагающейся плотью. Зомби упал на землю с глухим стуком, словно мешок с песком. 

— Осторожнее! — завопил Рин, выхватывая из кобуры пистолет. Со спины к Хару подбирался второй, и Рин расстрелял пол-обоймы. Зомби даже не вздрогнул, но это дало Хару пару секунд, чтобы обернуться. Он охнул, отпрыгнул назад и ударил второго прикладом под челюсть, пока передергивал затвор, снова выстрелил. Зомби отнесло на пару шагов, и тот шлепнулся наземь. Рука его неестественно вывернулась, сквозь мясо проглядывали белые кости.

Звук пронесся над пустошью и смолк, только взметнулась в воздух стайка птиц, но Рин уже знал, что дело дрянь. На звук выстрела зомби соберутся со всей округи, как стервятники. У них с Хару было немного времени в запасе, но оставаться тут было больше нельзя. И откуда только взялась эта парочка на обезлюдевших равнинах. Тут же нет домов, ближайший город находится милях в сорока…

Рин бросился к Хару: зашевелился самый первый зомби, громко захрустели кости, когда он поднимался. Кожа свисала ошметками, вместо глаз — черные провалы, из широко раззявленного рта шел утробный рев. Рин изо всех сил двинул ему ногой, снова опрокидывая навзничь, едва не поскользнулся на зловонной каше, в которую превратилась его голова. Он выстрелил в основание шеи, но вряд ли это могло задержать надолго.

— Валим отсюда! Хару, скорее в машину!

Этих тварей завалить было непросто, тратить на них половину боезапасов было глупо, проще было унести ноги. Размельчить на мелкие кусочки, чтобы не мог двигаться, и то зомби не помрет. 

На севере, на вершине пологого холма, замаячили черные точки. Не нужно было вглядываться, чтобы понять, что это. Рин закусил губу, оглядываясь по сторонам: зомби тащились к ним со всех сторон. Они не были быстрыми, скорее неотвратимыми, как гроза или песчаная буря. Эти двое, с которыми разобрался Хару, были самыми шустрыми или просто почуяли их раньше.

Он первым прыгнул в машину, на водительское сиденье. Тихо заурчал мотор, и Рин снова крикнул:

— Хару! Скорее, блядь!

Тот снова выстрелил, и поднявшийся было зомби отлетел на капот с гулким звоном. На лобовое стекло брызнули черные капли, вонь стала крепче.

Щелкнул замок, и Хару бросил в машину рюкзак, сам упал на сиденье, зажимая нос рукавом.

— Гони. — Он с отвращением отбросил дробовик и вытер руки сальной тряпкой, лежащей в бардачке. — Вот же дерьмо.

Рин вдавил педаль газа в пол, выжимая максимум из потрепанной временем машины. Он старался не думать о том, что будет, если сейчас она заглохнет, если встанет посреди равнины, на которой от зомби было некуда деться. Даже если они вернулись бы в дом, окруженные этими тварями они могли только дожидаться смерти.

— Не цапнули? — бросил Рин. Он старался охватить взглядом все: дорогу, стекающихся к ней зомби и определить, как им выбраться из этой жопы.

— Нет, не укусили.

Пот заливал глаза, попадал в рот, пощипывал изгрызенные губы. Обмотка руля скользила в руках, рубашка неприятно липла к телу. Кровь громко стучала в ушах, и Рин поглядывал на Хару краем глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, вернуть хладнокровие. Только бы не подвела машина, только бы свалить подальше от этой пустоши, к которой сейчас тащились, наверное, все зомби этого штата.

Зеленый форд с изъеденным ржавчиной кузовом не подвел. Он зацепил крылом очередного зомби, и тот перелетел через машину, остался лежать на асфальте. Рин ощутил странное удовлетворение, азарт, которые, казалось, затопили его до самых кончиков пальцев.

Он выдохнул с облегчением минут через десять, когда впереди снова простерлась чистая дорога. И никаких пошатывающихся полуразложившихся трупов, на которых едва держалось мясо. 

— Блядь, унесли ноги! — Рин обернулся к Хару, рассмеялся. — Я не верил, что уйдем. 

— Да.

— Почуяли, твари. Из города что ли за нами шли?

Они провели в доме, стоящем посреди пустоши, два дня. Два охуительных дня, и Рин почти поверил, что может еще быть в этом мире хорошо и спокойно. Никаких убийств, бегства без оглядки и вони зомби. Ну, до сегодняшнего дня.

— Надо было уезжать раньше, на рассвете, — сказал Хару и сморщился: — Воняет. Куда теперь? К океану?

— Скоро выветрится.

Рин притормозил у обочины и вытащил из своего рюкзака потрепанную карту. Ткнул пальцем в узкую белую полосу:

— Нам нужен бензин, придется заскочить в какой-нибудь городок рядом, в багажнике есть еще немного, но топливо не помешает. Спешить ни к чему, важнее огибать города и крупные трассы. И может нам повезет найти еды и укрытие получше.

— Хорошо, мы… мы же можем поторопиться, да?

В обычно тихом и ровном голосе Хару прозвучало что-то такое, что Рин, только-только расслабившийся, снова ощутил волну страха. Он поднял глаза:

— Что за вопросы?

— Хочу увидеть океан, пока еще могу.

Он молча протянул руку вперед, из-под широкого рукава виднелась болезненная, воспаленная краснота. Хару поморщился, задирая рукав: от локтя до запястья змеились три длинные царапины. 

— Черт, — выдохнул Рин, стиснул кулаки так, что карта захрустела. — Черт! Черт! Черт! Аптечка, блядь, у нас что-то еще оставалось!

Он полез в свой рюкзак, трясущимися руками расстегнул молнию. Из бокового кармана на пол посыпалась всякая необходимая мелочь, а вместе с ними и потертая кожаная сумочка с остатками лекарств. Рин дернул за замочек так, что выдернул собачку.

Аптечка была почти пустой: полблистера таблеток от живота, жаропонижающее, почти полная банка успокоительного… Ни антибиотиков, ни обеззараживающего у них не было, давно все закончилось.

— Вот, держи. — Рин вытряс из баночки с жаропонижающим две таблетки и вытащил бутылку с кипяченой водой. — Пей.

— Оставь. — Хару оттолкнул его руку. — Зачем пить их просто так. Сам знаешь, что это не поможет. А тебе потом, может, жизнь спасет. Самый первый у дверей зацепил.

— Может, обойдется еще! Хару, ну, пожалуйста, выпей. Может… 

Рин застонал, зажмурился крепко-крепко. Он видел, как люди переставали быть людьми и от меньшего.

— Хоть промоем… Есть чистая рубашка.

— Говорю же: оставь. Тебе она потом пригодится. 

— Блядь, Хару, не будь таким! Нельзя, нельзя просто так опускать руки, и… Почему ты пошел первым? Почему мы так долго оставались в доме? Почему я не проверил?! 

Он ударил кулаком по рулю, попал в клаксон, и громкий звук гудка разнесся над равниной. Мысли в голове метались: что делать, как спасти Хару, как не дать Хару стать зомби, как справиться с этим, как и почему он не уследил. Вина опустилась, словно тяжелая плита, придавила, не давала вдохнуть. Перед глазами промелькнули два последних дня: разморенный Хару в ванне, отдых, много сна и собственное желание снова двигаться в путь.

Это он виноват. Это он хотел остаться подольше, в иллюзорной безопасности, которая рассыпалась в один миг, словно соломенный домик от порыва ветра. Господи, как он будет жить дальше?

— Ты не виноват, — тихо проговорил Хару, снова опуская рукав. — Вернее, это наше, общее. Мы поверили, что в безопасности. Давай просто поедем к океану? Пожалуйста.

Рин глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Все это могло подождать. Он вытер мокрое лицо и повернул ключ зажигания.

***

Океан сиял золотом. Раскаленное докрасна солнце касалось его круглым боком. 

Хару с трудом скинул обувь, стащил свои штаны и толстовку, бросил одежду у кромки воды, почти в белесую пену. Царапины на его руке почернели, краснота заражения расползлась до самой шеи. Рин в который уже раз стиснул кулаки и тоже вышел из машины. 

Пляж был каменистым, острая галька чувствовалась даже сквозь подошву обуви. Он следил за Хару взглядом — тот нырнул в воду и тут же появился на поверхности, отфыркиваясь, — и размышлял, сколько у него времени. Через сколько часов или минут Хару перестанет быть Хару, и что ему самому делать.

Рин уселся на камни, проверил остаток патронов в обойме. Если упустить момент, то справиться с зомби Рин не сможет, но он сомневался, что у него достанет сил убить Хару. Всегда есть шанс, что случится чудо, может быть, и Хару останется прежним?

Солнце почти опустилось в воду, над поверхностью горел узкий кусочек, когда Хару выбрался на берег. Он уселся на камень рядом с Рином, дрожа от прохладного воздуха. 

— Покажи, — попросил Рин, и Хару протянул руку. Кожа после воды была совсем ледяной, покрытой мурашками. В опускающихся сумерках рука выглядела как будто бы лучше.

— Щиплет, больно, — пожаловался Хару хрипло. 

Рин провел пальцами по его ладони и обнял, притянул к себе, не обращая внимания на то, что намокает его одежда. 

— Рин, я не хочу вот так, как они. Знаю, ты тоже не хочешь. Не хочу такой не-жизни. Не хочу когда-нибудь броситься на тебя. Если выбирать, я бы предпочел остаться здесь, в океане. Ты сделаешь это для меня?

Хару потянулся, вытащил из кобуры пистолет и сунул его в ладонь Рину. На глаза навернулись слезы, горло сдавило. 

— Все будет хорошо, Хару, — зашептал он. — Обещаю. Все будет хорошо.

Хару тронул его щеку губами. 

— Не плачь, вечно ты плачешь. Каким был в школе, таким и остался. Спасибо тебе за все, за эти полгода, за домик, за океан… Просто иди дальше.

Рин стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать от боли. Вот так было неправильно, нельзя так! Щеки коснулись ледяные пальцы, стерли слезы. 

— Я не могу, Хару. Как мне жить без тебя? Ради чего? — выкрикнул Рин и до крови закусил губу. В голове стучало: как, куда, зачем? И больше всего эти слова были похожи на упреки.

Хару вздохнул тихо, с горечью:

— Это мне всегда говорили, что я эгоист. Просто сделай то, что должен. Спаси меня.

Рин сжал негладкую рукоять, крепко стиснул, словно это могло спасти, все исправить. Хару застонал болезненно, и Рин взвел курок, крепко зажмурившись.


End file.
